rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas' Drag Race: All Stars 2
Nicholas' Drag Race All Stars 2, also known as All-Stars 2, is an all-stars spin-off of Nicholas' Drag Race and is a sequel to Nicholas' Drag Race: All Stars 1. All stars has queens from past NDR seasons competing for a spot in the Hall of Superiors. This season will feature 10 queens. The winner of this season was Camelia Brandon. Contestants Contestant Progress :█ The contestant won Nicholas' Drag Race All Stars. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestants won the main challenge of that week, $5,000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestants eliminated a queen in tandem. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week, but ended up not being in the bottom two of the week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition before the main challenge. :█ The returning contestant won the main challenge of that week, $5.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy and Life. The contestant returned to the competition and eliminated another queen. :█ The returning contestant didn't place in the top two of that week and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant was eliminated for a second time. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week along with the returning contestants but did not have to Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Reunion episode out of the competition. Lipstick Choices Queen's Money Episodes 'Episode 1: All Star Talent Show' Airdate: July 24, 2018 * Guest Judges: Ashley Tisdale * Mini-Challenge: "Reading is Fundamental" * Mini-Challenge Winner: Juanita Juanitez * Main Challenge: Compete in a drag talent show and show off their skills * Top Two: Camelia Brandon and Latifa * Challenge Winner: Latifa * Bottom Three: ''' Adrianna Ortega, Eos and Kassidy Brandon * '''Lip Sync Song: "Worth It" by Fifth Harmony * Eliminated: Eos Talent Show 'Episode 2: Queens On A Plane' Airdate: July 25, 2018 * Guest Judges: Rachel Blanchard and Taylor Swift * Mini-Challenge: Reach for makeup items in a snake pit * Mini-Challenge Winner: Latifa * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the roles * Main Challenge: Act in a comedic spoof of "Snakes On A Plane" * Top Two: Camelia Brandon and Juanita Juanitez * Challenge Winner: Camelia Brandon * Bottom Three: ''' Dorothy Dupont, Kassidy Brandon and Lola Rosé * '''Lip Sync Song: "Cold Hearted" by Paula Abdul * Eliminated: Lola Rosé Roles 'Episode 3: Mariah Carey; The Rusical ' Airdate: July 26, 2018 * Guest Judges: Mariah Carey * Mini-Challenge: Photobomb celebrity photos * Mini-Challenge Winner: Cindy Klume * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the Mariah phases * Main Challenge: Perform in a rusical in honor of Mariah Carey * Top Two: Cindy Klume and Indigo Shade * Challenge Winner: Cindy Klume * Bottom Two: ''' Camelia Brandon and Kassidy Brandon * '''Lip Sync Song: "Emotions" by Mariah Carey * Eliminated: Kassidy Brandon Mariah Rusical 'Episode 4: All Star Snatch Game' Airdate: July 27, 2018 * Guest Judges: Ariana Grande and Raven Symone * Mini-Challenge: Quickly match the 10 contestants with their baby photos * Mini-Challenge Winner: Indigo Shade * Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in a Match Game setting. * Top Two: Juanita Juanitez and Latifa * Challenge Winner: Latifa * Bottom Two: ''' Adrianna Ortega and Dorothy Dupont * '''Lip Sync Song: "No Tears Left To Cry" by Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Dorothy Dupont Snatch Game 'Episode 5: Friends With Benefits' Airdate: July 28, 2018 * Guest Judges: Jennifer Aniston and Lisa Kudrow * Mini-Challenge: Present your sexiest drag in just 20 minutes * Mini-Challenge Winner: Cindy Klume * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the roles * Main Challenge: Act in a new sitcom parody of "Friends" * Top Two: Indigo Shade and Juanita Juanitez * Challenge Winner: Juanita Juanitez * Bottom Two: ''' Adrianna Ortega and Cindy Klume * '''Lip Sync Song: "Umbrella" by Rihanna * Eliminated: Cindy Klume When the remaining queens get back, they see all the eliminated queens there waiting for them. Roles 'Episode 6: RuVenge Talk Shows' Airdate: July 29, 2018 * Guest Judges: James Corden and Jimmy Fallon * Main Challenge: Star in a talk show with an eliminated queen. * Top Two Pairs: Cindy Klume & Latifa and Kassidy Brandon and Camelia Brandon * Challenge Winners and Returning Queens: Cindy Klume and Kassidy Brandon * Bottom Two: ''' Adrianna Ortega and Juanita Juanitez * '''Lip Sync Song: "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera * Eliminated: Adrianna Ortega and Juanita Juanitez Pairs 'Episode 7: Legacy Ball' Airdate: July 30, 2018 * Guest Judges: Lady Gaga * Mini-Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Camelia Brandon * Main Challenge: Create three looks from scratch; Rudemption Runway, Gaga Couture and All Star Worthy Drag * Top Two: Camelia Brandon and Cindy Klume * Challenge Winner: Camelia Brandon * Bottom Three: ''' Indigo Shade, Kassidy Brandon and Juanita Juanitez * '''Lip Sync Song: "Judas" by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Kassidy Brandon 'Episode 8: All Stars Finale' Airdate: July 31, 2018 * Main Challenge: Write original rap lyrics and perform RuPaul's song "Sissy That Walk" as the ultimate girl group * Eliminated: Indigo Shade * Top Three All Stars: Camelia Brandon, Cindy Klume and Latifa * Lip Sync Song: "Back To Black" by Amy Winehouse * Runner-Ups: Cindy Klume and Latifa * Winner of Nicholas' Drag Race All Stars 2: Camelia Brandon Trivia * The lip-sync assassin this season was Latifa, Cindy Klume and Camelia Brandon. Latifa sent home Eos and Dorothy Dupont, Cindy sent home Kassidy Brandon and Juanita Juanitez and Camelia sent home Lola Rosé and Kassidy Brandon. * This is the first all stars season to have a double elimination. * Camelia Brandon is the first all stars queen to win back to back challenges. * Kassidy Brandon is the first all stars queen to be in the bottom 3 times and back to back. * This is the second NDR season to have a returning queens challenge, the first being NDR Season 2. * Adrianna Ortega is the second queen to survive being on the bottom 3 times. Naviagtion Category:Seasons Category:Nicholas424 Category:Nicholas's Drag Race Category:Nicholas' Drag Race All Stars 2 Category:All Stars Seasons Category:All Stars